The demons child
by Luckycatroro
Summary: An AU where Meliodas had a son prior to The events of the manga ( didn't know what to write for a summary but I will put a better one later)
1. Chapter 1

Alright I knew I haven't been updating any of my stories lately but listen I've been going through shit ton of work and now I'm free from. And writing a new story when I haven't finished any of the others.

So this story is a new au with one of my oc's kai he's also in a another discontinued story

NOTE: this is a heavy au any thing happens in this story that does not match the original series is merely stuff that have been made by my imagination of how the story will go if Meliodas had a son, Also there's a few changes in Meliodas and Elizabeth's curse and how I changed it here to work in the story ALSO MAJOR SPOILER FOR THE MANGA

DISCLAIMER: I in any way do not own any of the character of the SEVEN DEADLY SINS series or the original story line they belong to Suzuki nakaba, Kai and other oc's and this story line however belong to me

* * *

-The demons child-

For three thousand years she have become a sweet poison for him, they went against their parents and loved each other, he betrayed his own clan for her, they fought against their own races for each other and they fought their gods together.

And he endured their curse for her.

Three thousand years she ruined him but every time it happened with every pain of having to meet her new reincarnation he couldn't get enough he wanted to be with every one of them to get to know them and to love them like he always did.

His love for her was something he had no control over with how much he wanted to stop, maybe if he loved someone else he wouldn't suffer like this.

But he couldn't and neither did she.

* * *

-The demons child-

The next time he met her he was the great holy knight of Danafor.

She was a knight of an enemy kingdom One night, she attempted a night ambush attack, but failed and was sentenced to death in Danafor, She had a short length red hair and her bangs covered her

right eye

He stood up for her regardless of what the others told him " than that makes you all my enemies "

Regardless of how much he got yelled at by the previous incarnations children

105th Elizabeth Elric was by far the one he wouldn't forget she had such a cruel past she later thanks to that cruel past she had two daughters Isabella and Solaris Elric that became her light of live.

Solaris was the youngest and was someone he could talk to and he enjoys her company.

Her older sister on the other hand was worse not only did she hate him she absolutely was set on having her sister stay away from him.

But it didn't change the fact that he is their guardian and if she liked him or not he will protect them because he promised their mother.

Even when Isabella was yelling at him for his actions.

" the house is to small it can bearly fit another person" she'd say that but in reality she doesn't want her here because of the pain she knows that this new Elizabeth will bring with her

But he doesn't listen and he never did.

Because things this time were different and he could feel it

* * *

The demons child

Never have the thought of having a child came to him, he thought that someone like him will mess up after all he never had the best example (heck he was cursed by his own father).

But things happen when you don't expect them to

He and Elizabeth or Liz as everyone came to call her were cleaning the dishes when she told him, and he was thankful he wasn't holding on a plate when she did or it could have been broken

"das...Meliodas! Are you okay!?" She waved her hand in front of spaced out face, blinking he came to reality " sorry,,,,, wait are you really,,,?"

She took a Look at him before smiling putting her hand on her still flat stomach she nodded

"Remember four days ago when I told you I kept throwing up every thing I eat" he recalled that event, one day they were eating their launch her favorite dish was placed In front of her.

At the moment she took the first bite Liz's face have turned pale and she went to the bathroom to throw up, Meliodas became worried and called Isabella to check on her.

She came and took Liz inside their room few minuets later she left without saying a word but Meliodas caught sight of her red face.

And that was four days ago.

He placed his hand on her flat stomach, a life was growing in there, a life he helped create, their child, a future he never dreamt of

And he he will protect their child no matter what

* * *

-The demons child-

Kai greeted them on the 15th of March, a baby boy who resembled his father a lot Meliodas was grateful that his son got his mothers blue eyes

He never understood how could a small thing like him bring too much joy to him and Liz , since the moment Kai was placed in his arms he loved him and never stopped.

Now only at ten months the said baby was already learning how to walk, he wanted to do every thing on his own he had the stubbornness of his mother.

He heard every person he'd come across tell him how much that Kai acts like him saying that the boy will turn out to be amazing like his father, but he sees Elizabeth in him with every smile the boy gives to him and every pout , every thing that he does he only saw her in Kai.

And he hopes he will always stay like that, no matter what he may face in the future.

* * *

-The demons child-

He was shocked to see that man in his house, Albert Sven came to Meliodas' house in the late evening with a a request he never thought he'd hear one day.

"Repeat what you said just now" the blonde man asked disbelieve in his voice, he looked at the black haired man to make sure he wasn't missing something.

"I said,,," Albert had taken a deep breath before saying the next part"can I have you're blessing to ask Isabella's hand in marriage" by now Albert have taken his glasses of and was robbing the edge of his nose while his cheeks were on fire.

Meliodas felt a smile form on his face, he have known Albert for eleven years and the now -31-year old man was on a step to a real happy life.

Albert and Isabella have known each other for eleven years and have been lovers for eight years and he finally decided to make it official by marrying her.

"Just promise me you'll make her happy " Albert looked at Meliodas he was beyond relief that he was done with the first subject and now he was on the other.

"One more thing Meliodas I know that you are not in for a shock but,," the glasses wearing man took a deep breath and said "bella and I are going to become parents"

"congratulations! Man never thought you had it in you!" He teased him Later on, on how much he was an idiot for not proposing sooner for Isabella.

Meliodas knew that the man would make an amazing father he knew it

Looking at his year and a half old son he could do nothing but smile a lot of things were happening in his life and it was going good, and for once he thought that the curse won't take any of this that he will finally have his happy ending

But it doesn't and it will never

* * *

-The demons child-

Destruction, flames, and the smell of blood that was have become of danafor nothing can be heard other than the cry of his son who was holding on his mothers shirt.

"Liz,, I'm sorry in the end I couldn't protect you" he was crying, he couldn't stop this no matter what he couldn't as long as he lives this curse will hunt him.

"There there baby boy it's alright mommy,,, is going to give you to pa alright" she handed the young child to his father.

She looked at him, his green eyes that she fall in love with , the eyes that were always bright and full of live, were now full of nothing but sadness and regret, and her son he was a child that was still in need of her, but death always doesn't knock on your door when it comes

"Don't you dare cry,,,you have to be,,be strong for Kai,,,please Meliodas don't ever let him be sad that I'm not with him,,,,or weak when he's feeling down,,,,or not loved,,I want you to be with him" Liz was moving the child's bangs out of his eyes so she could see his face, his eyes were red and his nose running and his face red, but in her eyes he was perfect her child her baby she kissed his forehead before saying

" Isabella is still in her house,,,before you do any thing stupid make sure you get them out" that's right he thought Isabella have went into labor and was giving birth to her child by now he needed to make sure they were safe "and one more thing,,,I love you and we'll meet ag,," blue eyes were closed and that's when Meliodas realized 'im living in hell' it wasn't the first he'd thought of it but he knew now that no matter how much he tries to forget how much he tries to be happy how much he wants to be free with her

He can never undo a mistake

So on June the Twelfth danafor was erased of the map

* * *

-The demons child-

Destruction reigned again, but this time at the hands of Meliodas himself.

Danafor...gone. Destroyed, because of the arcane anger of a demon-His wrath.

He was slowly making his way out of the city Isabella was with him he had carried her on his back since she wasn't able to walk just yet she had just giving birth after all.

In his arms rested two children one was his son Kai who had his tiny arms warped around his neck and the other one was Isabella's child Elizabeth, the 107th reincarnation.

"There! I see someone!"

He stiffened, glancing down at Elizabeth sleeping face. The baby stirred in his arms, opening her blue eyes with a cooing noise. A choked laugh escaped him. Of the demon and the goddess, which of us is the sinner here?

Later, he would demand a position as a Holy Knight of the Kingdom of Liones, defeating their Great holy knight with ease. He would hear a true prophecy, one that named him as the leader of the most powerful Knights in the world, destined to defeat the Ten Commandments once and for all.

But for now, he smacked away Zaratras's hand , pulling the wide-eyed Elizabeth close to him as he snarls out six broken words: "Don't you dare touch my woman."

* * *

-The demons child-

The Seven Deadly Sins.

To this day, Meliodas can remember when he first set out to look for them. Elizabeth , who had been adopted by King Bartra, had watched him go with teary blue eyes, her older sisters comforting her as he smiled, waved, and looked to the woman next to Bartra.

Kai who was being carried by a pregnant Isabelle who was expecting her second child in seven months, after Reuniting with her husband who was on a mission when danafor was attacked they had heard about the King's prophecy of Elizabeth becoming his third daughter and while they didn't want to give up their daughter they had to (they later on realized that it was for the best)

Kai had been pouting while waving to his father ,he smiled, waved, and took off into the sunlight. He was barely four years old, a one thousandth of his own age.

It had taken him a year and a half to round them all up—the giant with a heart of gold, the immortal thief with an astounding conscience, the faerie king whose kindness was immeasurable, the warlock who'd been like a little sister to him all those years ago, the doll who'd lost his emotions somewhere along the way, and the cursed warrior whose courage was as great as his pride.

And with that he Became their leader

And the seven deadly sins were born and it was the beginning of a great life for him and his son but little did he know, that he wouldn't be in his son's life for that long.

* * *

Okay so what do i say I was planing on leaving this story until I have like five chapters ready

Also note that Kai and Elizabeth are two and three months apart Kay'


	2. Chapter 2

So this chapter was hard to write, basically this chapter talks about Kai growing up with his father and the sins

Kai's age well be included with each part in this chapter

Also daddy Mel!

* * *

**Kai's Age : 4**

Finally back home from the mission all that Meliodas have wanted was rest, it was his third mission with the sins and they were already working well, in just five months they had achieved great results, and with how cheesy it may sound he was happy.

But he was more happy that he was finally seeing his son.

Kai had turned four while he was away, granted he couldn't be there for the young boy to celebrate the date he holds close to his heart, Kai had been staying with Isabelle and her husband during the time he was gone.

Reaching the house that the Sven family took resident in, knocking on the door he got answered by a tall man with a messy black hair and eyes that spoke of sleepless nights.

"Hey Meliodas didn't know you were coming back so soon" the man yawned as he rubbed his eyes " I'm sorry for coming late I could've waited till tomorrow, but ya know" Meliodas rubbed the back of his neck which errand him a chuckle from Albert " missed him that much?" He laughed " you have no idea".

Welcoming Meliodas inside his house he was met with a loud cry Albert covered his face with his hand and let a big groan escape his lips " the lil' one still hard to deal with huh?" The blonde man already knew the sorce of the lack of sleep that have made Albert almost go crazy.

" I swear to god I love her to the moon and back, but her crying is driving me insane!" He wanted to curse real bad, Ramilia Sven was his newborn child, at only two months old she already had him warped around her tiny fingers, unlike her older sister who was a clone of her mother, Ramilia had taken after both of her parents.

Her white hair has a shade of a light violet that compliment her beautiful dark eyes.

The blond man sat on a chair in the living room " I'll go bring Kai for you wait here" waiting for the man to bring his son, he looked around the room noticing the mirror that was hanging in the wall. Seeing his reflection Meliodas thought he looked older than before, than again it may have been his mind playing him.

"Pa!" The four year old jumped right into the welcoming arms of his father as Meliodas ruffled the child's hair, Kai giggled looking up to his father he took in his features. His green eyes that he loved that always shown love and affection they looked tired and his shirt was ripped in some areas, he looked like he would fall any moment now. But there was some thing Kai couldn't understand.

"Pa you look different why?" Meliodas looked at him and his eyebrow rose up in confusions " wait Kai's right you kind of look older why's that?" Albert pointed out making Meliodas look at his reflection in the mirror.

He did look older like he had just aged two or three years, and did he get taller? It couldn't be right? The curse prevented him from aging, so there couldn't be a way.

'I'm thinking way to much into it' he thought 'I'm just tired that's all' he said good bye and went on his way .

"so how was your last week, did ya have fun with Bella and Albert?" The dragon sin asked the young child who took hold of his hand.

Kai gave a smile before answering "yeah! Miss Bella was kind enough to take me to the royal castle yesterday I had super fun there! Oh, and I won against howzer and gil in sword fight four times in a row!" Meliodas had a proud smile on his, this little child was his and he couldn't get any happier, in the last two years Kai had become his reason to life, Meliodas had become devastated after Liz passing but it was Kai that helped him get through it.

And Meliodas is grateful that Kai will get the chance to grow and have a normal life that didn't involve fighting for a meaningless war, He'd make sure that Kai won't have to go through what he did or ever let the curse get to him and steal his son away from him

Meliodas ruffled Kai's hair while the little demon giggled " pa! Stop that's not funny!" They both laughed "sorry you make it to hard not to do that" he said before picking him up" what do you think of Ramilia by the way, did you like her?" Meliodas asked "she's super cute and she got fluffy cheeks, but she cries a lot" Kai said which made Meliodas laugh.

When they reached home Meliodas saw that there was a light in the house and he knew that woman was home already.

"We're back Solaris" Meliodas said announcing their return when a delicate voice called him from the other room "I'm right here Mel" .

Letting Kai down from his arms he went to the room where the black haired woman was.

Solaris was sitting in an armchair holding a book before she had closed it before getting up to hold the running boy that went to give the women a welcoming hug.

"I missed you Sola!" Kai said as he kissed the women cheeks giggling she did the same before turning her attention to the blonde man who smiled at her, going closer to her Meliodas leaned in to give Solaris a quick peck on the lips.

" I'm back Sola" Solaris gave a smile before saying " Welcome back how was the mission" she made a room for him next to her on the couch while placing Kai on her lap " tiring but I bet it's nothing like yours" Solaris let an angry sigh slip past he lips " please I want to forget it for now" she made a face and Meliodas laughed at her obvious discomfort.

Solaris has moved to lioness about four years ago before Kai was born with a few months so she obviously didn't know about Liz's death or that her sister got married and had a child that turned to be her mother and best friend's reincarnation.

So when they were reunited two and half years ago it was a lot of things to take at once, she offered Him to live with her right away and ever since then her house became his house, and for the first time in his long life he was falling for someone that was not his beloved Elizabeth.

Meliodas himself wasn't sure when it had happened and what exactly he felt for Solaris, in his eyes she was always the child he cared for and saw her as someone easy to talk and be around, that's how it used to be.

He'd always thought that the curse controlled his feelings that he'll always love Elizabeth and no one but her, but it turns out that the curse wasn't that strong as he thought.

He was pulled right back from his thoughts when he heard Kai yawn " I guess some people are tired, all right let's call it a night shall we " Solaris chuckled before Meliodas picked up the sleepy child and headed towards the stairs leading to their rooms "pa" kai said through a tired voice "What is it lil' champ" he looked at his son before placing him in his bed "do...think i..I can meet pa's friends" the blonde demon chuckled of course Kai wanted to meet the sins he was really exited about the whole 'pa's going to be a captain knight' thing for a while.

Covering his child's body with the blanket "yeah I think you will lil fella..now get some sleep you have to get enough sleep so you can get taller than pa" he said as he planted a kiss on Kai's forehead.

He made sure to leave a creak in the door when he got out so Kai won't get scared, going to his room Solaris was there waiting him.

Changing his clothes he went to the bed that he missed in the past few weeks, as he laid down every muscle of his body was screaming from the pain, he looked at Solaris as she laid next him on the bed.

"you can sleep in as much as you want tomorrow it's your day off after all" Solaris said as she pulled the covers on them.

Yeah he sure will.

-The demons child-

* * *

**Kai's age : 6**

Meliodas was sure he was beyond done.

"Why~~" .

Yep he was beyond done.

"Because The king personally invited you".

"But Pa I don't even like the little princess and she hates me so it's kind of pointless" Kai that was hanging on his back with his tiny feet held in Meliodas' hand said.

"That's enough out of you two" Solaris voice said and Meliodas gave her a side glare "it's not my fault he keeps nagging about not wanting to go to Elizabeth's birthday party".

He really didn't understand why humans always celebrated aging, and he found it rather useless until Kai was born, he realized that it was to celebrate your child and how far they have come and grown although it did bring the parents some bitterness knowing that their child was starting to stop depending you.

And So today marked Elizabeth's birthday and she's turning four today, which Kai absolutely was set on not attending in any way but in the end was dragged by an annoyed Meliodas and Solaris who was getting tired of the child's effortless tries to stay home.

"Look Kai you don't even have to talk to the princess just give her the gift and go play with the three misfits okay" Meliodas said giving up on his child, Kai lifted himself up and sat on his fathers shoulders before placing his chin on top of Meliodas' head.

"But that well be impolite and I can't do that even you should know that Pa" he said which got him a chuckle from Meliodas and a smile from Solaris"your such a good kid" giving him a change of position he smiled.

His son was turning already to be a gentlemen and he was proud.

-the demons child

* * *

**Kai's Age : 7**

Kai was happy

On the other hand Meliodas was nervous scratch that he was dying, why you ask well he was in the room waiting for the ceremony to start.

What ceremony you may ask.

Well you see today was a very special day to the Sven family and the seven deadly sins.

Today marked the wedding day of Meliodas and Solaris Elric.

"What's with the nervous look shrimp you look awful" Meliodas turned his head around to the source of the voice " look Isabella I really don't need your sass right now can you wait" he said through his smile.

Isabella laughed before looking at Kai then Meliodas, she gave a small smile as she went down to pick up the little child.

" it might seem weird coming from me but... I really am happy for you..the both of you if you only knew how much Solaris had dreamt of this moment" the woman said

Isabella was right, he knew it since Solaris was 15 that she wanted his heart and wanted him to accept her feelings of love, but he made himself believe that Elizabeth was the only one in his heart and he could love no other, but It wasn't until five years ago when she helped him not only healing him from the pain of losing Liz but also for loving Kai as if he was hers and accepting Meliodas for who he is and all his flaws

So after five years the most logical thing to do was to get down on one knee and ask her to be his forever.

He had choose to do it with the sins and Isabella Being present, it was kind of a bold move since there was a chance he could've got rejected.

" Solaris you have been there for me when I needed someone to guide me in the right direction and you helped me more than I can say and not only that you have given me the most amazing gift ever, you have given me your heart" Meliodas said as she was looking at the black haired woman.

Before Meliodas could say anything else he was engulfed in a tight hug by Solaris " yes!... Oh yes!, you don't know how long I wanted this" she pulled away and looked in his eyes.

She felt like laughing the Meliodas who was always cool,calm and collected was a blushing mess, the Meliodas who she desperately tried to not fall for was asking her to be his wife, she couldn't believe it.

" I love you Meliodas I really do " the black haired woman said, Meliodas looked into her eyes and all he could see was only true joy and love

His hand went to the back of his lovers head to take hold of her lips in a long loving kiss, and when he pulled away all he could hear was the cheers of his team and an emotional Isabella

"hello earth to Meliodas, can you hear me?" An irritated Isabella call brought him back from his thoughts, he looked at her with an apologetic look for spacing off

" where did your mind wonder off to this time?" The Druid asked, he smiled before answering " just reminiscing" the demon said

" hey pa!, it time to go!" He heard the voice of his seven year old son calling to him turning around he saw the third Princess right beside him.

" Meliodas, mommy time to go hurry up!" The five year old royalty said as she grabbed Kai's hand and sprinted away from the room going back to the ceremony room.

On one hand Meliodas had found it rather laughable how Elizabeth ended up calling Isabella by "mommy" the child who believed that her parents were dead and ended up being adopted by the king only to have her mother become her personal tutor, the irony of the situation was rather painful he could only imagine the pain and hurt Elizabeth would feel once she finds out the truth.

And on the other hand he wanted to laugh at his own son who ended up despite not liking the princess had become the knight assigned to her, so wherever Elizabeth was Kai was surely trailing behind her.

(And he later found that the princess had a crush on his son to which he found to be real cute)

He looked at the woman next to him and smiled" well shall we go I got a wedding waiting me"

And in a matter of minutes he was not just old plain Meliodas, he had become " Meliodas Elric" which had a nice ring to it

-The demons child

* * *

**Kai's Age : 8 (two weeks before the sins were framed also a few days before Kai's 9th birthday)**

Kai wasn't feeling good about this day, scratch that he wasn't sure he even should be with them on this particular mission.

"Well,well is little captain a bit nervous?" Kai turned around to Merlin she had that sly grin that he and his father never liked, he grimaced he really didn't want to be going but he couldn't.

"Please don't call me that you know I don't like it" the small child said he kind of disliked the nickname that was given to him by King "little captain" was what the sins referred to him seeing as he was the captains son along with many other names that he didn't love.

Looking to the side he saw his father talking to Solaris, as always she would end up getting worried every time Kai goes with the sins on a mission or a simple job.

Kai's blue eyes fixated on Solaris' left ring finger where her wedding ring rested, he smiled to himself he remembered when his father proposed it was the first time he ever saw him blush like that in his life, and when she said yes his father was over the moon.

"Yo li'l cap'n what's wrong ya don't look good what's the matter?" Ban asked the young child.

" no it's nothing just nervous I guess " the fox sin kneeled in front of the blond boy and looked at him before ruffling the child's hair " it's okay to be nervous lil cap'n, but remember that you got me and cap'n with you so don't think any thing will happen we got you covered " Ban gave him a toothy grin and Kai felt a bit eased

He really did like all the sins they had each became a part of his life that he couldn't imagine life with out, Ban was like the cool uncle who you really would hang around with all the time and would teach you cool stuff (that also happen to be stuff that Meliodas would knock out Ban for teaching his son ).

Merlin was the loving aunt who he didn't know what to exactly feel about her sometimes, she's kind and has that motherly aura about her which was soothing about her, while she made sure she spoiled him rotten by getting him tons of toys that he really didn't need, she was also a good listener and a great adviser when ever he was in trouble, but she was an absolute nightmare when it came to her experiments .

King was his brother in a way, the fairy made it very clear to him on a daily basis that he meant a lot to him and Kai felt the same, he was the closest with King and because of that he was the only one who got to see his real appearance on a regular basis when ever the fairy would sneak out with Kai to go explore the city.

If any one other than his father would literally risk their life for him, it would always be his big "big" sister, Diane same as King had taken a special place in his heart from the moment he met her he was attached to her and Diane had came to call him her own little brother, she would always stay up late with him at every mission gazing at the stars and joking around and goofing off, to which they both later regret came morning

When it came to Gowther he really didn't have that much of a strong bond with him but the armored giant has a great book collection that Kai enjoys siting next to Gowther while he reads to him

Escanor was enjoyable to talk to when it came night however when morning come he tried to stay as far as he can

" alright you guys time to go" kai was pulled from his thought when his fathers voice came signaling their departure, The little demon ran over to his mother and the woman bent down to catch him in her Arms and engulf him in a hug.

"Make sure you stay safe okay?" He nodded " and don't stay late again with Diane, see just cause she finished growing doesn't mean you did so make sure get enough sleep so you can get taller than your dad" Kai giggled which made Solaris chuckle " got it mom I'll try my best not to but can't promise I won't " he said which earned him another chuckle from his mother " you cheeky little kid" she caressed his cheek before kissing his forehead " I can't believe you'll turn nine while your away I wanted to throw you a big party" .

This time it was Kai's turn to kiss Solaris' forehead " it all right I'm a knight i'm Used to it, besides its only this time we will definitely celebrate together next year all three of us" the small child said he hugged his mother one last time before going back to his group.

She watched them leave with a sadness in her chest, she didn't feel good about this mission, she had that lurking feeling of something was going to happen if not in this mission then maybe at the founding festival, " please just let me be wrong".

"Would you please stop it with the gloominess aura!" Solaris turned around to her sister with an annoyed look in her eyes " I can't help it Isabella I can't shake this feeling of worry that something wrong well happen".

"Nothing's going to happen okay, besides you need to relax to much stress is bad for you and the baby" Her sister reminded her of the small life that she was baring inside her, " so when are you planing on telling Meliodas?, you're already two months along you can't keep it hidden longer than that" said Isabella

" I already planned on telling him when he comes back so don't worry, well enough about me what about you!" The black haired woman asked the albino woman.

"What about me?" ,"did prepare for the birth your due in three weeks, everything is supposed to be ready before then" Solaris informed her older twin.

" yeah everything's ready I'm actually ready to push this baby out as soon as possible" the albino sighed as she rubbed her big belly, she was pregnant with her third child or second as some people think her daughter Ramilia included.

" I'm heading back okay come by when you are done with the gloominess that's surrounding you kay'" the woman said as she was walking away from her sister.

Solaris wasn't feeling great about this mission and she wasn't feeling well about the upcoming founding anniversary.

All in all Solaris wasn't feeling great

* * *

I can't believe it's been a year since I last updated it's really was hard last year was really full of depression and sadness but I managed to write to whole two chapters

Also this story has an original ending to it I already have it planned out so just to give you some heads up

This story will not I repeat will not touch the current arc in the manga or the Ten Commandments arc

And as for this chapter I really wanted to give a sort of look in Meliodas' life as a father since I wanted to focus on that, also his relationship with Solaris was some thing I really was hesitant to write in this story

Hope fully the next chapter well be by June or July so yeah


End file.
